


No Take-backs (I swear)

by Nyankittypug



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, No Take-backs, but not really cause it’s a dream, everybody dies but not, graphic depictions of death, major/minor character death, nightmare forest, oh and the depictions of death may be considered graphic, real soft times, shadow cat - Freeform, so I guess I’ll put this, this is very much a fluff fic, you fuckin bet that Ayda has a pillow that looks like a damn orange slice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyankittypug/pseuds/Nyankittypug
Summary: Fig has a bad nightmare about a twisted and deadly version of what could have happened on the stone steps of the Nightmare Forest and Ayda decides to help.(Spoilers for the season finale of season two of Fantasy High!)
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey (mentioned), Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring (mentioned)
Kudos: 52





	No Take-backs (I swear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



> The idea for this fic was made because of a fic made by indefensibleselfindulgence, specifically they’re story un, duex, trois, they’re writing style is really good and they have plenty of really cool stories! Check them out after this please, they really deserve it, and a big thank you for letting me be able to work on this fic!

Mordred Manor was quiet at best, very rarely silent with the amount of teens, adults, familiars, spirits, ghouls and various other troublemaking and breaking forms. It wasn’t that uncommon for some strange noise to erupt in the house in the middle of the night, whether it be something dropping in the kitchen where somebody failed to get a midnight snack quietly, or a stray noise of pleasure that accidentally escapes from Tracker or Kristen’s bedrooms alike (always promptly followed by the noise of Sandralynn hustling down the stairs to try and catch them, only to burst in and find the room’s supposed main and only occupant with a movie in on an explicit scene, much to Sandralynn’s angered and, deep down, impressed and proud discovery at the fact they can escape so well), there was one more thing that would rip and tear through the veil of peace that settled through the house in the night though, and that would be nightmares. 

Everyone who went through the Nightmare Forest got them (although Riz did get them less often, because he hardly ever slept), especially those who were taken over by the Shadow Cat. 

No one had a good time during them though, so it was no surprise to hear a scream or a muffled shouting of “No!” being repeated over and over again. They had to completely fireproof Ayda’s room, she tended to explode in a ball of flame when she experienced some of the more emotionally overwhelming terrors of the night. It was Fig’s turn, however, for her to set off some defense mechanism in the real world by accident. 

Her nightmare was one that she had had many times but this time it was more visceral, more open, it was clearer. She was stuck on the large stone steps in front of the giant tree, everyone around her taking their last stand, Gorgug with his music up as loud as possible, Riz with his arcubus loaded and the safety off, Kristen with her question mark staff. Adaine and her sister side by side, Fabian standing tall and proud, just like his father, and Ayda, sweet and lovely Ayda, with so many levels of exhaustion, was standing right beside Fig. They were all beat up and bruised, had all felt their lives slipping like rolling dice before feeling like getting hit by a truck as their lungs started working again and they kept getting back up. 

Everything seemed perfect, almost as if it wasn’t a nightmare at all, just a reminder of how much she truly loved her friends, her and her friends taking their last stand with nothing but hope and trust in one another in their hearts, but it quickly became hell, and not the domain that she now helped rule over. And Fig hated it. Within seconds Riz and Fabian drop to the ground, arrows in their necks. They die slow and painful deaths beside each other, Fig now actually hears the sound of their blood gurgling in their mouth as they try to breathe but can’t through the thick red liquid. Sandralynn reloads her bow. Kristen is next to go down, she goes down trying to save Tracker. Slamming her staff into the ground and standing tall as tears streak their way down her face. 

“This isn’t you Babe! I know this isn’t you! I can help you, let me help you!” She always yells before Tracker descends on her, dragging her away from the safety of the party. Nobody lands an attack of opportunity as Tracker rips out Kristen’s throat. Her last words are “I know it’s not you, I love you.” Fig could never hear them before. Aelwyn is next to die, she gets hit with a powerful spell, Fig never can tell what it is and that doesn't change even now, from her mother, meant for her sister but after her counterspell fails she moves in front of Adaine. Adaine goes next, screaming no over and over again as she weeps and pleads for her sister to be fine and screams at her mother. This time Fig can hear Adaine’s body thump against her sister’s, see the tear that escapes her glassy dead eyes as her mother’s next spell hits. 

Gorgug and Raugh crash into each other, weapons skidding to the ground. Raugh grapples him and throws him off and over the side of the staircase. The sound of Gorgug’s bones crushing and the splatter of his body hitting the ground fills Fig’s ears. She never knew how fearful Gorgug’s eyes could look, and it breaks her heart to see him reach out for her before plummeting. She doesn’t even have time to grieve or help or do anything as Ayda grabs her forehead, screeches in pain, and then looks up. 

Fig turns to look at her, only to see a blazing inferno. In the corner of her eye she can see her mother knock an arrow, breathe in a deep breath, and release it. As it goes to embed itself into Fig’s temple, everything explodes in flame and fire. Bright dazzling inferno. She heard her mother’s screams of pain, Raugh’s cries for help, Tracker’s whimpering and barks for someone, anyone to come to her aid. No one answers, and as Fig yells out to see if they’re okay, everything vanishes and stops. The flames disappear, their crackling laughter nearly forgotten, as Fig takes a step forward. Ayda sits on the ground, on her knees, she clutches her ears, her wings wrapped tight around her. 

“Ayda? Ayda what’s wrong?” Fig asks, tears stream down her face. She knows she shouldn’t ask that, everything is wrong. All of her friends are dead, her mother just killed two of them, tried to kill her, and then was incinerated by her girlfriend. Nothing was right. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t make sure that her girlfriend wasn’t okay. Fig’s feet finally stopped feeling like jello, and she was able to rush over to her succubus. 

“Ayda? Ayda Aguefort? Ayda Aguefort are you okay?” She asked worriedly. “Get away from me! Don’t touch me! I don’t know why I left Leviathan! I don’t want to be here!” Was all she got in reply, Ayda’s voice low but filled with terror. “Ayda, Ayda babe it’s okay, I’m here.” Fig said quietly, holding her hands up as a sign to show that she wasn’t going to touch her. Ayda had formed a cocoon with her wings, but she softly parted them after a few seconds of Fig promising that she wasn’t going to hurt her and that she just needed to know how to fix things. 

And as Ayda opened her wings, Fig’s body shuddered. The arrow that was supposed to go through her temple was now through Ayda’s. Ayda shudders, closes her eyes, and whispers “I do not want to die.” Before her body erupts in flames and ash dances on an invisible wind and Fig falls through the dark abyss surrounding her. 

The nightmare’s horrifying scenes end, but Fig still falls through the darkness, trapped in unconsciousness, as Fig screams out a pained and horrified “No!” All of the souls she had captured in her lifetime swirl around her in her room as her demonic sigil burns bright on her forehead and her eyes roll into the back of her head. The screams and cries of the souls fill the room as they fly around in agony, causing papers and light trinkets to fly around in their wake, creating a tornado of pillows and blankets and song lyrics and pens and pencils, little trinkets and odds and ends, and stray clothes. She had moved out of the little piano bubble after finding that she couldn’t get herself to sleep in there after she had been practically possessed the last time she slept in there. 

Now she slept in a hidden room near the top of the house, only accessible by passages and the window that made everyone believe it to be real. It was comfortable, already fireproof (for reasons none of them had figured out yet, Riz, Adaine, and Ayda all believed it to be an old alchemist’s nook despite it’s rather spacious size) with a fireplace tucked in the wall facing Fig’s bed. The objects gained speed as the night terror persisted, Fig falling with only the whispers that seemed to never have an end or max volume (they only grew louder and louder in Fig’s head). It wasn’t long before Sandralynn came rushing in with her bow notched with an arrow already ready to be let loose. Adaine and Aelwyn both had spells prepared, Tracker and Jawone were both in werewolf mode (although Jawbone was always like that so he was already good to go), Kristen had her staff up and ready and was already preparing to do a greater restoration on Fig if she was possessed by Kalina (the new habit of always having it ready for that reason was hard to break), and Ayda, who had been the first to vault up and was ahead of everybody, was already making her way through the souls and tornado of objects that kept swirling around faster and faster.

Everyone lowered their weapons, pained looks in their eyes. They all had nightmares, but so far Fig was the only one who hadn’t had such an intense reaction, sure she would wake up in a cold sweat, and sure she would talk and yell, but never before with such force, and never before had she done this. Ayda kept pressing through the whirlwind, “Fig, you are safe. Everything is alright. We no longer reside in the Forest of the Nightmare King.” Ayda said quietly, it hurt her heart, very nearly convincing her that she was being stabbed but no knife or puncture wound could be seen protruding from her skin, to see her paramour hurting so much. 

Fig didn’t lower, a whirlwind of spirits making her float above her, now clear of bedding, bed. The soul-made winds kept picking up, Ayda had to force her way through the rings of flying projectiles, her gaze never leaving the crying rolled back eyes of her lover. “Fig, it’s okay, come back down. I’m still here.” At those words, those soft, quiet words, Ayda gently grabs Fig’s pinky and Fig’s eyes roll back and she drops, the souls being sucked back into her body and the sigil giving one last warm glow before returning back into its comfy place in her skin. Ayda catches her, sits down on her bed as Fig’s eyes flutter shut and open and she sobs and holds Ayda close to her, gently rubbing her thumb over Ayda’s temple. 

“I’m sorry,” would be whispered, “I know,” would be it’s answer. With a sigh, everyone trickled back to their rooms, leaving Ayda and Fig alone (Sandralynn didn’t have the heart to tell them to separate after trying and failing to walk over to Fig who immediately stiffened up at the sight of her mother’s bow). It takes a while, but eventually (twenty four minutes and thirty three seconds to be exact) Fig calms down enough for her sobs to become gentle tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Fig says, leaning back to wipe her eyes and face. “You have said that a lot, would you explain to me why you are sorry?” Ayda responds (they had established that it was normal for someone to ask why someone else was sorry, much to Ayda’s relief). “I um, I had that nightmare, where everyone died, and uh, this time,” a hic interrupted her sentence, “this time I saw and heard more than usual, and-and I watched you die because you took an arrow for me.” Fig explained, her throat closing up and tears falling slightly more violently than before. 

“Take an arrow for you? Why did you need an arrow?” She asked confusedly. “Oh, n-not that kind of taking babe. You got shot instead of me with one of S-Sandralynn’s arrows.” She managed to explain through choked sobs. “Oh. Does it upset you that I did that? Should I not do that? I don’t want you to get hurt, I never would, that isn’t a thing that girlfriends wish upon each other, right? Kristen told me that sometimes girlfriends wish pain for each other, does that include letting you die? Because I do not want that. If you were to die I would combust.” Ayda hurriedly rushed out, not giving Fig enough time to reply. 

“No, no, she means BDSM babe, it’s a pleasurable pain and it doesn’t involve death. Usually, no I don’t want you to take an arrow for me,” at this Fig moves and straddles Ayda as she cups her cheek. “I don’t want to see you hurt, I never want to see you die. Never again.” She says quietly, Ayda rests her head against Fig’s. “Then we have reached an agreement, we do not wish painful pain upon each other, nor do we wish each other’s deaths. Agreed?” “Agreed.” “This cannot be taken back,” “No take-backs,” they share a soft kiss, smiles pulling at each of their lips. 

“Then it is agreed, now, how do you feel? That is an appropriate question to ask, we have established this.” Ayda confirms, Fig nods and leans into Ayda’s hand that comes up to wipe away her tears with her thumb. Ayda gives herself a mental high-five at the small achievement as Fig nods, sighs, and softly whispers, “I’m not fine but I will be. That nightmare was...heavy, to say the least.” To which Ayda nods. 

“Would cuddling help?” The sudden idea presented itself in her head. Gorgug, the greatest wizard she had ever met, had told her how his paramour, Zelda, liked it when he held her when she was sad. Fig was certainly sad, and she did like it when Ayda held her. Fig opened her eyes, having closed them after admitting to not being okay, she was a very closed book and didn’t like showing her emotions a lot, before smiling even wider and nodding. Ayda set to work immediately, getting up and opening Fig’s window before walking back over to the bare bed and picking the tiefling up. 

Fig knew what was happening and wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend and Ayda crawled onto the windowsill and jumped, unfolding her wings and flying to the other side of the house where Sandralynn had her. It was a nice spot really, it was nestled into her best friend Adaine’s wizarding tower, which made visiting her very easy. It wasn’t difficult to see the room, but you did have to know where to look, it was hidden away in the crook of one of the zigzags that extended the tower. 

Ayda didn’t take long to open her window, immediately dropping into the nest of pillows and blankets and nets and sheets and various articles of Fig’s clothing that had mysteriously made their way in there. Ayda curled herself around the troubled teen. Fig nestled her head into the crook of Ayda’s neck, the feeling of her girlfriend’s warm body and burning wings lulling her into a nice and comfortable state of mind. Her eyelids drooped and a yawn escaped her as Ayda slipped her arms around Fig’s waist. It was a subtle but calming movement that meant the world to Fig, and Ayda could tell it was the right thing to do as she felt Fig begin to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

“Ayda?” The soft, sleepily slurred word was quietly said into her skin. “Yes?” Ayda asked back, rubbing soft shapes into Fig’s skin under her nightshirt to help her fall asleep. “I love you.” Was all that was said in reply, and in no way did Ayda mind it whatsoever. “I love you too.” She said back with a smile, her hair flickering back and forth happily as she felt Fig nestle her head deeper into her neck. “No take-backs?” 

“No take-backs”


End file.
